Monster Academy
by LunaStories
Summary: As the name suggests, it is an academy where monsters attend for two reasons:the first being to learn how to hide their identities and coexist with humans, the second is to find their destined mate. In this certain academy, Sanji is desired by everyone; he is the 'ideal' mate and everyone wants him, all except one green haired vampire. Warnings: Zoro/Sanji, Sanji/other people
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm tired as hell…but here's my newest story :D **

**Disclaimer: EICHIRO ODA IS GOD *Worships* That is why I will never own One Piece because I can never match up to him T_T**

**Warnings: Zoro/Sanji, Humor (maybe), Sanji/other people**

xxxxxx

Sanji strutted down the hall of the academy, oblivious to the lust filled gazes of every student nearby concentrated on him. He had just joined Monster Academy a few weeks ago and so far, everyone was very nice and welcoming to him. He considered himself a pretty accomplished 19-year-old man and had transferred to this academy in the middle of the school year. As its name suggests, Monster Academy is an academy built for monsters to attend and learn to coexist with humans; another reason why monsters attend this school is to also find their perfect soul mate. It is hidden from the rest of the world and is secluded by magical barriers. This academy is both a college and high school for all monsters out there and Sanji, who just transferred there, is in his second year of college.

He walked over to his locker and noticing the girl, who had the locker next to him, smiled and kissed her hand. He grabbed his books and headed to his classroom again, failing to notice the dazed girl being dragged off by the "Prince Sanji" fan club to meet her potential doom. Cries of "How dare you touch Prince Sanji!" and the such were heard but Sanji, who had went inside his classroom by then, failed yet again to notice and save the poor girl.

"Sorry I'm late." Sanji said, and formally bowed to the teacher while every student in the room lost all concentration and instead focused on raking every inch of Sanji's body with their eyes.

As many may have already guessed, Sanji is the most desired 'soul mate' of every student in the academy. In this academy, it did not matter if your soul mate is a guy or a girl because there is only one out there and you get what you are given.

Though Sanji is ever oblivious to his classmates' advances and subtle touches, he is aware that something is going on in this school. If one doesn't feel something after being stared at all the time by almost every student in the school, then there is something seriously wrong with them. Note the "almost", because there was one individual in the school that Sanji was yet to meet but that individual already knew of Sanji's existence.

But, you _must_ know Sanji since he is the talk of the whole school. Rumors of his handsome features and seductive body, his flexibility that could be used in more *cough* _convenient_ ways has spread through every inch of the academy. This has, of course, led to many curious people to go and see for themselves if this rumor was true. And the result? Many nosebleeds and towards the rumors, they couldn't agree more.

Though Sanji himself doesn't know this, ever since childhood he has always been admired by the people around him. Well, not admired, more like lusting after him. Sanji should thank the heavens that he was born forever oblivious.

One may be doubtful as to how Sanji can charm the whole school easily. Even if he has beauty and seduction, it doesn't mean that everyone would want him; but don't forget that Sanji is also a monster.

After all, Sanji _is _a very high level incubus* with power overflowing every one of his pores.

TBC

**A/N: So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed that :D Please review? :)**

**Incubus: A seductive demon from hell that is male, they are said to seduce woman and men alike to suck all their life energy which increases their powers. They have silky bat wings, small fangs, and can grow their nails at will to attack with them. Don't underestimate their nails, they are able to cut full trees in half just from the air displacement made by moving a nail.**


	2. Crash of Fate

**A/N: Urgh. You people wanted Monster Academy (according to my poll) so here it is. I really should be finishing my other story but there's a higher demand for this so…*sigh* Anyways! On a happier note! Wait, not really happy but…I'm very sorry to those people that I was unable to answer your reviews! I got a whole bunch of reviews (including my two other stories) and I started answering them but I lost my place! O.O So I don't know who I answered and who I didn't. Argh! I'm so confused D: So I'll just settle to thank you people here. Thanks Pen-woman, Islet-Sharrae, Living Time, The X-Files, black rose pirate, LuvPercy, Nama-C22, and the Guest! Phew. Why are some of your names so hard? O.o Oh well, whatever. Now, please read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor the monsters from the underworld cus if I did then I would be the devil or something and I don't think the devil writes O.o**

**Warnings: A little bit of language? I suppose :)**

xxxxxx

**Loners will be Loners. Until a random monster crashes into them.**

xxxxxx

Sanji stared out of the window listlessly. The sky was dark and gloomy with hints of lightning and thunderstorms. No rain though. After a few weeks here, he was pretty much used to the abnormal weather. The forest surrounding the perimeters of the school was filled with unknown screeching and screams. Lovely. All he wanted to do was go home, back to his human foster father in the normal human world. It wasn't like he didn't like this school; after all, everyone was _very_ nice to him, so nice that they sometimes even get a little touchy-feely around him.

For his whole life until he came here, he had went to normal human schools, but because of an incident where he was running away from a group of hormone induced guys, he accidentally used his wings to try to get away and it got ripped when it caught on a nearby tree branch. The pain made him fall to a stop and the guys had almost caught him but luckily he had run until he was about half a block from his house and his father saved him. Don't get Sanji wrong, he could have saved himself but he couldn't control his own powers and he might have killed them.

The guys never knew what hit them when he used his powers to erase their memories and as an extra for causing him to get hurt, used his nails to give them scratch marks so deep that they would die from blood loss. The monster in him wanted them to slowly bleed to death but because he had lived with Zeff his whole life, his conscience won over and he called the ambulance; leaving them on the street.

That was when Zeff had found out that he was an incubus. He thought that Zeff would throw him out since he didn't think Zeff wanted a…_monster_ when he went to the adoption center; but Zeff surprised him by scolding Sanji for never telling him and lecturing him on being more careful from now on. That day, Zeff hadn't just saved his physical body; he had saved his _soul_ by accepting him unconditionally. If monsters had a soul, that is.

Sanji sighed again as he remembered more of that day.

That day, Zeff tried his best to patch up his wings but he wasn't a doctor so he couldn't do much. That was when these people (Or monsters, they could just be in human form) came to their door claiming that they could help him and that they knew of a safe haven for monsters like him. Zeff was skeptical at first, (After all, they were clad in suspicious black robes) but nevertheless, he had no choice but to let Sanji go since the wound had started getting infected. He also thought it was a good idea for Sanji to go since this wasn't the first time that guys (and girls) had tried to take him and do _stuff_ to him. Since, from what those creepy guys said, monsters have a greater resistance (Because they have their own demonic energy which counters Sanji's) for Sanji's incubus pheromones than normal humans.

There had been no tearful goodbyes, after all, they both believed they would see each other again; but once Sanji left the house he had lived in his whole life, he felt pain worse than what happened to his wing.

While Sanji sat in the car with those weird guys, he became curious and asked them how they knew he was hurt. They readily had an answer as if they knew he would ask this and replied that they had always been watching him (Talk about creepy!) since incubuses are rare these days. They also said something about incubuses being at "The top of the food chain" as they call it, and possessing many powers that even they didn't know the extent of; since, as they said before incubuses are too rare for them to even catch a glimpse of one. When they arrived he had his wing treated and ended up going to school here.

Thus, here he was, in this school full of monsters like him and bored out of his mind. The weird guys were right about one thing though, the monsters here had a higher resistance to Sanji's pheromones and so far, he hadn't been attacked yet. He was actually kind of disappointed since back in the human world, he got some action each week kicking those creepers asses; but here, he had no one to 'play' with. He couldn't just start a fight for no reason no matter how bored he was.

"…and that's the end of today's lesson, please remember to review those chapters!" said the teacher as the bell rang and all the students started filing out.

Sanji snapped out of his daze, packed his stuff, and proceeded to follow the rest of the class out the door. He always waited until he was the last to leave because he didn't exactly enjoy being groped by a crowd of people.

_Oh right, the doctor told me to exercise my wings everyday to get them back in shape._ With that thought, Sanji headed for the forest where there was more room for him to practice.

When he met the doctor he was pretty surprised to find a cute little tanuki on two feet, but when Sanji asked the doctor if he was a tanuki, he was even more surprised when the tanuki turned big and screamed at him that he was NOT a tanuki! He was a reindeer! Yup, that was one weird doctor. But other than that, he was pretty okay and seemed embarrassed when Sanji complimented the patching of his wings.

Sanji stepped outside the school and unfurling his wings, took off into the sky heading for the forest; leaving behind a group of students dazed from the sudden gust of pheromones.

He circled the forest a few times and just when he decided that was enough and headed toward the school, a gust of wind disrupted his flight and he fell, down through the trees (He had enough sense to put his wings back in since he didn't want a repeat of what happened with those guys).

He landed right on his ass…but it didn't hurt at all. He cocked his head in confusion before looking behind him and saw a tuft of green.

_Oh, I fell on a bush. How lucky. _He laughed at his good luck but stopped when he heard a muffled voice. He looked around in confusion before figuring out that the voice was coming from under him.

_Holy fuck. The bush is talking!_ He contemplated whether he should kill it since a talking bush was pretty creepy when he noticed that the 'bush' was connected to…a body.

He raised a curled eyebrow in confusion before putting two and two together and realizing that this was not a bush. It was most definitely not a bush as can be seen by the hands suddenly lifting him up, off the 'bush'.

In the process, he groaned in annoyance. It hadn't even been two weeks and he had already made an enemy. Incredible.

Sanji laughed. But, this time it was at his bad luck.

TBC

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review for me? O.O**


	3. Message to the Haters

**Warning: Language, This chapter is not a part of the story.**

Dear Readers,

Okay, so some of you may be wondering what this is about; I'm very sorry for raising your hopes up that there's a new chapter (though it is in progress) so please don't kill me? O.O

Anyways, I don't know if other writers get this too but I've been receiving threats to stop writing and other types of threats. Hack threats, death threats, family threats; you name them, I've got them D: But don't worry! I'm not like other wussy writers that chicken out just because of a threat xD No one's stopping me from writing O.O

But the point of this message is that, the person said a lot of mean things with so many bad words I feel like my eyes were dirtied.

Well, I didn't give a damn about the messages and that's also the reason I never said anything about it. :/ Cus most of them made me laugh at the stupidity of it all. Haters will be haters. *shrugs* And also, it gives me more haters to relieve my stress on.*laughs manically and brings out chainsaw*

BUT, when he/she insulted the Zoro/Sanji pairing on the like, I think 11th message? O.o

I was like: "**OH, HELL TO THE NO.**" Why do you friggin' think there's a, I don't know, YAOI warning?

Insulting me, I can take, but the pairing? And then that crazy homophobe started saying all these crude homophobe jokes and…I snapped. Did they really think I wouldn't retaliate? O.O

So here's a wonderful loving message to the haters :) By the way, readers, if you are reading this (Though I don't know why you would O.o) then please remember that the following message is not for you but it is to the haters so please do not feel insulted cus I genuinely love you guys xD And the message may seem harsh but you should have seriously seen what he said about Zoro/Sanji. You would be saying worse things than me if you did…*Tries to hold back hordes of Zoro/Sanji fans out for blood*

**Message to the haters **

**by Luna**

"**I know that you had most likely had a horrible life…"**

**Yeah, I hope you did.**

"**And that's why you're saying things you don't mean…"**

**Riiiiight… If they didn't say it on purpose then I'm Obama. =.=**

"**But I'm sure you will find a friend that will understand you someday…"**

**I hope you find a wonderful friend. Like that one creeper girl from: The Roomate.**

"**So I just wanted to tell you, that even through all this…"**

**Sure, all this sh*t you've put me through is DEFINITELY enjoyable.**

"**I wuv you." *Makes hearts with hands***

**GO F*CK YOURSELF.**

**With much love (SO much love that I hope you drown in it),**

**Luna**

**(P.S. If you seriously think I mean it when I say I love you and all the other stuff; well, check up this wonderful invention called 'sarcasm' in the dictionary. It should have my name and Profile Pic next to it. Have a WONDERFUL day. t-.-)**

Dear readers,

If you read that, then remember that it's not directed towards you! I love you guys sincerely :) *Sighs* That guy/girl sure was a weird creeper O.O And he/she was a complete homophobe. You don't even want to know what he/she said about Zoro/Sanji. And the worst thing is that he/she didn't just stop there, he/she went on to insult them individually even if they're not together. I mean, wtf is that? Well, the next chapter of Monster Academy is coming out soon :D And I also have a drabble series dedicated to everyone who EVER reviewed any of my stories xD So look forward to that :) Oh, and for those of you that read my profile saying that I'll be gone today, well, when I read the homophobe insults; I snapped and ditched school to type this and put it up. Thank you for your time (If you did read this)! And remember, readers, constructive and positive reviews I like but insulting? Please, don't you think a human being should have more dignity than to say all those insults for no reason?

And that's why, my dear readers, you guys should log in so that if you choose to insult me then I can hunt you down with my chainsaw and curse you for life :)

*Grins and holds up voodoo dolls* Sorry for this random meaningless rant! And I hope for those readers that did not insult me that you had a good laugh xD Bye bye! ^.^


	4. Fights and Lust

**A/N: Thank you for all your support! After that chapter the person never bothered me again so I'm happy! :3 Let's hope he/she STAYS away… As a reward, I made this chapter as LONG as I could. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, One piece is too awesome for me :/**

**Warnings: Ummm…Language. And I think that's it? Well, OBVIOUSLY there's Zoro/Sanji…just not yet :) So stay away haters! I didn't check this chapter so please tell me if there are grammar mistakes! Thank you!**

xxxxxx

Zoro was rudely awakened when an annoying baggage fell on him. He growled and lifted the 'baggage' off, only to find that it was a very much alive, monster.

Zoro grinned maliciously and sat up as he thought about all the things he could do to the bastard.

xxxxxx

Sanji swallowed nervously, stood up, and dusted himself off. The evil glint in the man's grin didn't help him feel any safer; he unknowingly backed up until he was a good ten feet away from the weirdo.

The man also followed his example and stood up; never breaking the glare he had on Sanji.

"You do know you're going to suffer for this, right?" said the green-haired man as he stalked toward Sanji.

Sanji snapped out of his fear and annoyance replaced it instead. Who did this Marimo think he was? No one threatens Sanji and gets away with it.

Sanji calmly took out a cigarette from the suit he was wearing and lit it.

Zoro stopped in his approach when he saw the change in attitude the man had. He was no longer cowering in fear and this confused Zoro greatly.

When the blond-haired man spoke, he was taken aback by the smooth seductive baritone he possessed. "Well, I admit it was my fault for falling but it's not my fault that you decided to sleep in this forest."

Zoro snapped out of the daze the man's voice caused him and instead glared intensely at the blond bastard. "I like sleeping here. You have a problem with that?"

"Nope, not at all. I was just thinking how much of a retard you are. Don't you hear the rumors about monsters disappearing in this forest and the such? You must be a real moron to sleep here." replied Sanji as he blew the smoke in the Marimo's direction on purpose to annoy him. He didn't know why, but something about the green-haired idiot made him want to rile him up.

Sanji succeeded when anger flashed in the Marimo's eyes and he drew one of the three swords on his haramaki. Wait three? Sanji's confusion was short-lived when he felt the air pressure change and saw the Marimo charging at him. He dropped his cigarette and readied his leg for the impact.

Sanji easily deflected the blade with his leg and pushed Zoro away, surprising him. He had thought the blond to be a pretty boy; nothing more than a pushover, but this, this was unexpected. He grinned in anticipation as to what else the blond could do and he felt his adrenaline spike. Zoro decided it was wise to go all out and pulled out his other two swords.

Sanji raised a curled brow as the Marimo put one of the swords in his mouth; he scoffed and almost laughed at the ridiculous sword style. Did he seriously think he could beat Sanji like that?

What ever other thoughts Sanji had, it was all thrown out the window; for Zoro had suddenly changed his aura and it was almost demonic as he charged at Sanji again.

This time, it took all of Sanji's strength to block the blades as they clashed with his leg. In fact, he lost a few hairs when the man swiped the sword in his mouth, almost chopping Sanji's head off. It was at that moment that Sanji thanked all the gods that he had amazing flexibility as he bent his back almost all the way back just fast enough to save his life.

Zoro's raised one brow when he saw the spectacle, accidentally loosening the push he had on the blonde's leg; this blond was not only good-looking, capable of holding his own against Zoro, but was also enticingly flexible. Interesting.

Sanji took advantage of Zoro's distraction as he shifted himself onto his hands and did a roundhouse kick, successfully knocking the swords out of Zoro's hands leaving him with only one sword, the one in his mouth.

They smirked at each other as Zoro shifted the blade into his hand and Sanji tapped the tip of his shoe onto the ground as he prepared himself for the next attack. They were enjoying this fight far too much to even remember nor care why they were fighting in the first place. It had been a very long time since either of them had a fight where the opponent could hold his own against them and they intended to take advantage of this opportunity to the fullest.

Unfortunately for them, their joy was short-lived when a teacher (If Sanji remembered correctly, the beautiful lady's name was Nami) suddenly appeared between the two of them, arms crossed and a frown etched on her face.

"Stop this at once and go back to your dorms!" She screeched and Zoro was about to protest when Sanji whirled to her and kissed her hand. The words caught in his throat as he was bewildered by the weird display.

"Of course my lady." mumbled Sanji humbly before bowing down to her and shooting a glare toward Zoro, walked away.

"Hey! Wait, our fight is not over!" called out Zoro, and Nami was just about to scold him when Sanji stopped turned his head back a bit.

With a seductive wave of his ass (In Zoro's view), Sanji chuckled and said "Don't worry, we'll finish this another time. The name's Sanji, find me and we'll finish this." before walking away.

Zoro gaped for a second or two before screaming back, hoping that Sanji would hear him. "My name's Zoro you Curly-brow! Remember that because that will be the name of the person that will own your ass!" Zoro's proclamation did not go unheard for an answering laugh echoed through the forest that seemed to flow over his body and envelop him in heat. He shivered at the weird sensation and blamed it on the cold.

xxxxxx

In the dorms later that day, Zoro lay on his bed musing about the weird blond he encountered today. He was curious as to what monster he was since most of the monster's human forms were not good looking at all, but Sanji's form was almost sinfully beautiful.

He groaned when he realized what thinking about the blond was doing to his body and opted to stop thinking about him, though to no avail. It wasn't wise to already start lusting for a person he wasn't even sure would return his affections.

The harder he tried to get to sleep and stop thinking about him, the more he thought about that ass. After all, he did get a face full of it and though he did start a fight, he found he didn't really mind. He groaned and decided that a cold shower would be very very wise right about now, and maybe some good hard training to get his body back in control.

xxxxxx

In another room, Sanji was talking excitedly about his encounter with Zoro to his friend, teacher, and confidant Ace. Ace was listening in amusement at Sanji's description of the battle and how it had ended.

"…and so, I gave him my name and he should be hunting me down pretty soon." finished Sanji happily as he shifted his cross-legged position on his bed because his legs fell asleep.

"Hmmm…" started Ace, as he also shifted his sitting position on Sanji's bed. "Well, it seems you're quite charmed by this 'Marimo' you speak about." smirked Ace when he saw Sanji stop his movements to think about it.

"Mmmm…not really. I just want to fight him again." smiled Sanji in that I-am-very-innocent way.

Ace almost groaned in annoyance at Sanji's obliviousness. When he first heard from the council that there would be another incubus joining the school he was very happy. After all, he was the only known individual of that species until Sanji had come. Thus, Ace was in charge of teaching Sanji all about the ways of seduction, charming, and even sex to the naive idiot. Though Ace was only one year older than Sanji, he beared the full responsibility of teaching Sanji about his lineage and the such.

It wasn't exactly Sanji's fault since he had lived with humans since birth but damn! There seriously should be a limit to the amount of things Sanji didn't know. He had wanted to 'play' with the him and it was then that he realized just how innocent Sanji was.

The added fact that Sanji was a womanizer didn't exactly help things either. Every species of monsters has their own 'prey' and their main prey is men since they had a greater life force which means more food, but if Sanji wasn't interested then there was nothing he could do. The man was as straight as a board and didn't even notice when men tried to flirt with him. So, of course, like the nice person he was, Ace gave up on doing anything inappropriate to Sanji and instead concentrated on teaching him seriously.

Though with the amount of pheromones that Sanji projected, he was extremely tempted to shove him on the nearest flat surface and just take him. Even though Ace was a incubus himself, he was able to control his pheromones; unlike Sanji who hadn't learned how to yet and just let his pheromones float around on full blast, enticing everyone and everything nearby to touch him. Only high level monsters were able to withstand the pheromones, but even Ace wasn't completely immune to it, and he's of the same species.

"…-ce…Ace!" Sanji snapped his fingers in front of Ace's face and he snapped out of his thoughts.

Sanji frowned and put one hand on Ace's forehead to feel his temperature causing Ace to moan in pleasure at the warm touch.

Sanji took this as a moan of pain and he furrowed his brow before saying "Ace, I think you should go back to your room and sleep. You seem to be in pain and you keep dazing off."

"Sure." replied Ace as he got off the bed and after saying good night to Sanji, left the room closing the door silently behind him. It was a very good idea to leave before he attacked the blond. "Damn him and his seducing looks…" mumbled Ace before yawning and headed to his own room.

Sanji lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, prepared to sleep. He dreamt of green hair, swords, and bushes that night; and he's never slept so well.

xxxxxx

_Oh shit!_ Thought Zoro as he raced through the corridors of the dorm trying to find the entrance/exit.

Last night he did not get an ounce of sleep and it had taken its toll on him. So when he finally fell asleep just minutes before the time he usually woke up, he failed to hear his alarm clock ringing.

Add on the fact that the dorm seemed to had magically reconstructed itself causing him to take forever to find the exit, well, he was about to blow a casket. Especially since his teacher was one hell of an annoying bastard, he seriously didn't want to face his wrath.

_Wait a sec…today's Thursday which means…_ Zoro gave a relieved sigh when he realized that he had remembered wrong and today was the day his favorite teacher was in. This particular teacher was very lenient and Zoro could be as late as he wanted and no trouble would come to him.

With this thought, he slowed down into a comfortable walk until he heard running noises from behind him.

He turned around and all he saw was golden hair before he was slammed into.

xxxxxx

Sanji had the exact same problem as Zoro (Well, except for the getting lost part) and was in a great rush to get to class. Even though the teacher today was lenient to everyone, he still didn't like to miss class since he wanted to learn as much as he could about monsters and stuff that he had missed his whole life.

In his rush, he didn't notice the man in front of him until his face became very intimate with his chest.

Sanji bowled into the other man causing him to fall with Sanji on top of him; Sanji sat up and rubbing his aching face, looked at the unfortunate fool who would face his wrath.

Sanji's face split into what Zoro later described as a 'shit-eating grin' when he realized who it was he was sitting on.

Zoro who was still dazed from getting his head knocked onto the hard floor, still managed to recognize the person above him as Sanji.

"YOU!" they both cried out at the same time; Sanji in joy while Zoro in annoyance and surprise.

"We seem to be in this position a lot, don't we?" smirked Sanji down at the victim of his accident.

Zoro growled and raised both hands to Sanji's hips to lift him off (Again) when Sanji shifted his position a bit.

Pleasure pulsed through him and Zoro immediately froze when he realized that Sanji was sitting with his ass on his crotch.

_Shiiiiit._ Zoro put both arms back down but used one to cover his eyes and cheeks, attempting to hide the blush that his arousal was causing him.

"Are you going to class too, Marimo?" asked Sanji, completely oblivious to the hard thing currently poking his ass.

"Y-yes." Zoro cursed himself for stuttering but he couldn't help it. Sanji kept moving around and it was all he could do not to moan.

"Hmm… you don't look too well." said Sanji, finally noticing the panting and redness of Zoro's ears. Sanji smirked when a thought came to him. "Did our fight yesterday really take that much out of you?" continued Sanji arrogantly; a bit happy that he was the one that caused Zoro to be this way (It IS Sanji who is making Zoro like this but for a different reason…)

Ignoring the heat in his groin, he raised his arm just enough for Sanji to see his glare before answering "No, with that weak strength of yours I didn't even break a sweat. Now get off of me."

Sanji's confidence faltered and he said "Oh, I forgot about our position…" and lifted himself off of Zoro in the most erotic way he had ever seen.

_Of course you 'forgot' you asshole! I'm reminded of our position every time you move! _Was what Zoro wanted to say but that would only cause a lot of trouble that he did not want.

Sanji didn't even wait for Zoro and walked toward the exit on his own. After all, they weren't friends, they were far from that. So Sanji had every right not to wait for him.

But that was not what Zoro thought, he didn't want to wander around lost all day so he hurriedly stood up and followed Sanji.

Sanji noticed this and raised an eyebrow at it but otherwise ignored him, instead opting to reach his class as soon as possible.

Zoro was glad that Sanji didn't say anything; he really didn't want him to know that he was lost.

xxxxxx

They reached the class when it was halfway over and when Sanji noticed that Zoro seemed to be going to the same class as him, he had to admit he was surprised. If Zoro was indeed in the same class as him then how did he never notice him with that abnormal green hair of his?

Sanji decided class first, questions later and opened the door to his and Zoro's classroom.

The first thing that they both noticed was the utter silence in the room. They glanced at each other and both took a fighting stance since something seemed to be wrong.

They walked in carefully and were greeted with mixed projectiles of spears of fire and ice.

Zoro drew one of his swords and easily sliced the ice ones but the fire ones he dodged; Sanji also did this and they both calmed down when they recognized the attacks and realized what all this was about.

When other different forms of attacks came at them, they showed amazing teamwork and protected each other's backs; enjoying this now that they knew they were in no immediate danger.

"You can come out now, Luffy." called out Sanji as he kicked away the latest projectile.

"Awwww…you're no fun!" Sanji and Zoro smiled when they could practically hear the pout in his voice as he materialized sitting on top of the teacher's desk.

Luffy waved his hand and the rest of the students materialized; every one of them grinning.

Zoro laughed and running a hand through his hair, said "Sorry we're late, Luffy."

Luffy smiled and then said "Well, you're forgiven! It was fun dealing out 'punishment' to you guys for being late, anyways." he laughed before gesturing them to take their seats.

_And this is why this is my favorite class._ They both thought smiling, not knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

Sanji sat somewhere in the middle while Zoro sat all the way in the back, Sanji noticed this and realized this was why he never noticed Zoro.

_Hmm…he did seem like a loner. Well, go figure._ Sanji thought as the classmates around him congratulated him in successfully deflecting the attacks, lavishing him with compliments while Zoro was ignored.

_What a way to start the day._ Zoro thought, as he yawned and putting his head down, decided that now would be a good time to catch up on some sleep.

TBC

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that SUPPERR long chapter! xD I gave you guys a 'taste' of the lemon to come...:D I know you liked it, perv-I mean, readers. X3 Please review? It would be appreciated! Now I need to go eat since it took me five hours to type this and I didn't eat during that time… Hey, I kept my promise that I would make a chapter today so review people! :3 I decided to do an 'innocent' Sanji (Though that will change later on) cus seriously, can you imagine the tortures I can do to Zoro if Sanji is always oblivious? *Evil smirk***

**Oh! And if anyone knows how to, can you explain to me how I can send someone my story to beta? I don't know how to . Please? O.O**


	5. Game time!

**Okay, so this chapter is to explain how the system of the school works and other stuff. It is best if you guys pay attention for this so that you know what I'm talking about in the future.**

_**The School**_

**First of all, the school runs like a hierarchy. At the top is the 'principle' or, more formally known as The Headmaster. Nobody has ever seen his/her face except for a few select few in the school. They say that if you do get sent to the Headmaster's office, you will never come back alive.**

**Second in this power system is the Guardians. You can say they are what keeps the peace and order in the school. Not much is known about them either since they usually deal with trouble makers secretly. The only information about them is that there are four of them and they consist of elite monsters.**

**Thirdly is the teachers; in this school, a teacher's age does not matter. Rather, they look for skills, intelligence, and most importantly power in a monster before allowing them to teach. After all, the teacher has to be strong enough to contain the students in case anything happens. Take Luffy and Nami for example; they're like, 17 and they are highly respected and great teachers to boot. As you may already know, Luffy doesn't have intelligence; so what he lacks in that department, he makes up for it in raw power.**

**Fourthly is the students; there are individual gangs of troublemakers here and there but over the years the Guardians have disposed of most of them.**

_**The Monsters**_

**The elite monsters consist of six different branches: vampires, incubuses, fox demons, witches, ice demons, and werewolves.**

**After those six are the rest of the monsters, here I will list a few: ghouls, zombies, mermaids, sirens, banshees, ect.**

**That is all the information you need to know so far, now…lets play a game :)**

_**Game rules and objectives:**_

**Okay, so if you guys can guess which One Piece character is which monster, then I will promise you guys a very smutty lemon xD Cus I'm still undecided if I should do one or not.**

**You get five tries; match each character in One Piece with a monster and if you guys get at least three right out of the five, you earn a smutty lemon *Wink wink* xD This is excluding all the monsters I have already named: Ace, Sanji, and Zoro. (And no, Caimie as a mermaid does not count =.=)**

**Remember, it can be ANY character in One Piece X3 not just the Straw-hat crew :D**

**By the way, they can be monsters I haven't named yet. Remember that xD I didn't list all the monsters here :D**

**Good luck! *Evil smirk***


	6. Blood and Distractions

**A/N: ARGH! I'M ALIVE! Yes, I'm alive! xD I'm so sorry for putting a chapter so late! I had my reasons…which I will explain right now. For those people that don't want to know why I'm updating one week later than I was supposed to, then skip this!**

**I call this…the Epic Adventures of Luna: As you all may know (If you've been to my profile, you little stalkers, you xD), I am prone to be hopelessly lost. Everywhere. So as you may have guessed, when I went hiking, I somehow MAGICALLY got lost. I was panicking and stuff and I saw a bear cub. It was so CUTE. Anyways, I did the sensible thing which is to not touch it. Since I read somewhere in a survival book (Don't ask why I read them =.=) that a bear cub will always have a bear mom nearby. I did not want to get killed so I tried to avoid the bear cub and walk around it. Unfortunately, the bear mom chose that moment to come out and so I did the other thing I read in a survival book: climb a tree =.= But DAMN bears can climb O.O I jumped off the tree and managed to break my leg, fracture four of my finger, and twist my arm. Luckily, the group I was with popped up and they saved me…**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. I did get lost but as if anything THAT exciting would ever happen to me. Pft. For those people that believed it…err… happy late/early April Fools? xD Didn't you miss me? :) Anyone? No? Fine then. Be like that :3**

**Okay, so the REAL reason I updated so late is because right after the hiking trip, I went on an epic sleepover at my very rich aunt's house. For a week. They have no electronics so I couldn't tell you guys or update the chapters! So sorry! There was also a reason I went on the sleepover; I needed to experience how a rich person's life is as research for a new story *Shamelessly advertises* that I have coming up after I finish all my other stories :) Cus, quite frankly, I'm not rich. Though I did fracture four of my fingers…by way of a Nerf war. Don't ask, just don't =.= I have no idea how I managed to fracture them anyways. That's also why updates were late because I was trying to type with one hand…**

**By the way, you people must be PHSYCICS or something O.o So many people got the guessing game right that I don't think I will be able to put that amount of lemons in my story and still stay with the plot =.=" So I decided that we shall have... three or four lemons :) I hope that amount is satisfactory for you perverts X3**

**Oh yeah, and to ****xxxSweetDreams,**** I thought about what you said and decided that you're right; Sanji IS OOC if he is innocent. So, I've made up another way to torture Zoro but still keep Sanji in character :D That shall be shown in later chapters :) Thank you for the constructive review!**

**Woah that's a long Author's note O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Warnings: Language, naughtiness ;D, I will be introducing several OCs in this chapter.**

xxxxxx

**Being kidnapped is fun. Until you get distrac-Oh look, a butterfly.**

xxxxxx

He ran but he wasn't fast enough. It was catching up…that abominable horror, that…_monster_. He panted as he passed another tree, and another; though who was he to call that thing a monster, after all, he technically was one himself…

_Soon._ He thought, soon he would be out of this damn forest and back to the school; back to safety. _I have to warn them!_

He saw the rooftops in the distance and quickened his pace…but he was too late. A blood curling scream echoed through the forest as blood dripped its way down the hole in his chest, the last of his life ebbing away. The hand that impaled him slowly slid out of his body, letting it flop lifelessly on the moldy ground.

The murderer lifted his hand to his face and greedily lapped up the blood; he looked down at the dead body and murmured "What a waste of blood."

He delicately kneeled down next to the body and bending over the man's neck, sank his fangs into it and drank.

After he had drunk his fill, he stood up and wiped his bloodied mouth with his pale hand.

"Still not enough. More…"

xxxxxx

Sanji moaned as he felt something wet slide down his chest lower….lower….low-

"What the fuck?!" he screamed as he felt his pajama pants being pulled down.

He panted and glared at his molester, Ace who just grinned up at him smugly. Ace licked his lips and Sanji snapped as he literally kicked his ass out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Awww… don't be like that Sanji. You wouldn't wake up so I had to use other methods…" whined Ace, not guilty in the least.

"How did you even get in here?!" screamed Sanji as he flew around the room putting on clothes before Ace came in again and decided to continue molesting him. He clearly remembered locking the door before sleeping…

"I have my ways." replied Ace. Sanji could practically _hear_ the smirk in those words; that bastard.

After Sanji got dressed and beat the shit out of Ace again, they both headed toward the school.

As they walked down the road, Sanji noticed that the students seemed to be more solemn than usual.

"Hey, Ace, don't you feel like something's wrong?" whispered Sanji as yet another student walked pass them, looking as if they were on the verge of crying.

Ace nodded and for once, he was silent as he slowly observed the weird atmosphere surrounding everyone.

xxxxxx

Ace and Sanji walked into their homeroom class and noticed the utter silence. That was usually not a good thing due to the fact that Luffy-sensei would never allow it to be so quiet.

They gave each other a wary glance before cautiously going to their own respective seat; Sanji in his usual seat and Ace in the seat next to him. Everyone seemed on edge and it was making Sanji very nervous; he looked around the room and when he caught Zoro's eyes, Zoro glared at him but it seemed half-hearted.

For once, Luffy was sitting in the teacher's chair and not on the desk; he had a serious expression that only made the class more nervous.

Luffy sat up straighter and the slight movement caused everyone to flinch, showing just how high strung the class's nerves were.

"So," Luffy started, causing everyone to immediately focus their attention on him. "Some of you may already know what this is about. (A girl in the class started sobbing and sniffling as Sanji walked over to her and tried his best to comfort her though he didn't know what was going on.) Apparently, Gin-sempai's body was discovered in the woods last night; a student heard a scream and decided to investigate it. Details have not been revealed yet; we just know that there was no blood in the body."

Several students who didn't know of the news before hand gasped and seemed shocked; though it would be weird_ not_ to be in shock. Gin-sempai was one of the most loved of all the teachers for his sarcastic sense of humor and strength. He was also a very kind man though he tried not to show it, all the students understood that he was a nice man on the inside.

Zoro crossed his arms as he set his lips in a grim line; sure he felt sad that Gin was dead but most of all, he could just imagine the rumors going around the school. Already, several students were directing their glares at him as if he had something to do with the murder.

Sanji noticed this and cocked his head to the side in confusion as to why the students suddenly had a hostile atmosphere toward Zoro.

Ace leaned over toward Sanji and whispered "I know that recently you got acquainted with Zoro over there." He jerked his thumb briefly toward Zoro causing him to gain his attention and a scowl set on Zoro's face. "Well, I suggest you steer clear of him."

"Why?" asked Sanji in bewilderment.

Ace looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "You don't know? He's a-"

Ace got cut off when Zoro appeared behind them and startled Ace into stopping.

"We need to talk." grunted Zoro before walking over to Luffy to gain his permission to step outside a bit. Sanji saw Luffy nod his consent and he followed Zoro out, feeling the stares of the whole class and especially Ace's worried look as he walked out the door.

They walked past the school grounds and stopped around the edges of the forest; not too far in but just far enough that people couldn't see them from the school.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" He'd only known this man for a maximum of two days and was suspicious as to why he was taking him so deep into the woods, it also didn't help that Gin died here. Besides, of all their interactions they had only fought, there wasn't much to talk about…

"I want to tell you before someone else does so you don't misunderstand." said Zoro who just seemed tired and drained.

"Tell me what?" asked Sanji, more confused than ever.

"Okay…so you know how Gin-sempai didn't have any blood in his system right?" said Zoro as he awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes…?" Was all Sanji could say in reply since he had no idea where this was going.

"Think of what kind of monster would do that…I am one of them." Zoro looked away as he let Sanji realize it himself, he had feared that Sanji would find out; after all, his species wasn't exactly the most 'welcome' since they were feared by everyone.

Vampires had the ability to literally drain your powers away by sucking your blood. Though in ancient times, vampires preyed on humans, one vampire accidentally drank the blood of a monster not realizing it was one until he had done the deed. What happened next wasn't really what anyone expected. The vampire gained the powers of the monster he had drank from and became ten times more dangerous than before. Ever since that incident, that vampire massacred a great amount of monsters, stealing their powers, before he was stopped by the academy's Headmaster. This was also another reason why the Headmaster is so feared and respected.

_Once Sanji realizes…he will leave me just like the rest of them. _And here he thought he had finally found someone close to a friend, if not friend, then rival; anything would suffice, as long as he was not alone anymore.

Sanji gasped as realization set in. "I know what you are."

"Say it…out loud. Say it."

"A…unicorn."

"Are you afraid?"

"…" It took Zoro about another three seconds more before he realized what Sanji did.

"Wait what the hell are you saying?! I'm a vampire! Vampire damn it! I am not a sparkly unicorn that farts rainbows!" Zoro blushed as he realized that he had fell for Sanji's trap.

Sanji laughed and said "I know, I know. I was just fucking with you man. The opportunity was too tempting to pass up. After all, it's not everyday someone I know confesses they're a vampire."

Zoro could only glare indignantly as Sanji continued laughing at him.

"Wait…but I thought vampires were sparkly?" asked Sanji with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

Zoro sighed and putting one hand on his forehead said "No, it's just that humans are misinformed…and stop using Twilight references on me already!"

"Got it, got it." chuckled Sanji as he put both hands up to show that he was giving up.

Zoro's mood turned serious again as he asked skeptically "But seriously, aren't you afraid?" He really hoped he wasn't, Zoro didn't want to lose the only person that he could fight with on equal ground.

Sanji noticed the serious turn of events and answered equally seriously "No."

Zoro smiled a genuine smile of joy when he heard Sanji say that; it had been far too long since he had talked to someone without them pissing their pants in terror.

Sanji's heart skipped a beat when he saw that smile on Zoro's face, it was so…beautiful. Sanji shook his head to stop his train of thoughts before it went on a topic he definitely didn't want to think about.

"So, what's your reason for telling me this?" asked Sanji to distract himself from his thoughts.

"There is a high probability that a vampire killed Gin-sempai and since I am one of the few vampires in the school, I'm a prime suspect." replied Zoro.

"So…your point is…?" continued Sanji, still confused.

Zoro sighed as he realized the extent of how dense Sanji was. "I didn't want you to hear this from someone else and assume that I have something to do with the murder. I thought it would be best if I told you myself."

"Oh." said Sanji as he looked at Zoro in realization. "But I still wouldn't have thought of you as a murderer even if someone else told me you were a vampire. You're you, the same idiot that I fell on that day." Sanji smirked but instead of feeling annoyed, Zoro felt his heart warm up at what Sanji had said; though those may have been words that Sanji could easily say, to him, it meant the world.

_Seems he wasn't dense after all, he just never suspected me… _Zoro felt a rare happiness at the trust Sanji showed him.

"We should head back now." said Sanji after a long silence; he turned and headed toward the school but Zoro grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait." said Zoro, he himself did not know why he stopped Sanji; he only knew he had a sudden urge to say those two words that would show all his gratitude.

Zoro refused to look at Sanji's eyes as he looked off to the side and mumbled gruffly "Thank…you."

Sanji stared at him in slight shock and amusement for a few moments and just enjoyed the blush that was slowly spreading across Zoro's face before replying softly "No problem."

Sanji then headed toward the school again, with Zoro still latched onto his arm. Zoro's hand slowly slid down until it reached Sanji's hand, he hesitated as he had an internal battle on whether or not he should take Sanji's hand when said person provided him the solution by firmly lacing his fingers with Zoro's.

Sanji never looked back and instead kept walking toward the school; he felt the calluses in Zoro's hand that scratched his own tender palm, but frankly, in that moment he did not care and tightened his grasp on Zoro's hand.

xxxxxx

Sanji lay on his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling mulling things over.

Earlier that evening, Zoro and him had returned back to the classroom and as expected, there were whispers of what Sanji was doing with that _murderer_.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he remembered that the person who said that was the girl who he had tried to comfort when she was crying. Even though she was a girl, he had felt an abnormal urge to get her face acquainted with the many pieces of gum under her desk. He quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts though; after all, no matter how much he wanted to make the girl beg for forgiveness (After beating her with a pencil. Don't ask. It is very painful.) she was still a lady and ladies are to be treated like goddesses.

Sanji was so immersed in his thoughts that it took him a while before he realized that there was a weird scraping sound at his window.

He sighed in annoyance; it must be Ace trying to get in his room, bed, and then pants, again. Seriously though, that darn pyro-maniac never gives up.

Muttering curses under his breath, he opened the window to scream at Ace…only to be booted in the face. Sanji fell and tried to grab something to stop his fall and managed to hold onto the edge of a nearby table, only to let go in pain when he cut his hand on the corner.

Sanji fell on his ass stunned, as the mysterious person that had assaulted him vaulted themselves into the room, uninvited.

The person immediately went to Sanji and helped him stand back up while stammering apologies.

"Who are you?" asked Sanji, immediately after he recovered enough to speak; he warily backed up a bit to give him room if he needed to fight.

"Ummm… I'm so sorry! I just needed a room to hide in and yours was the closest one so I-I'm so sorry!" stammered the stranger as he bowed over and over again until Sanji had to stop him.

The man stood there awkwardly as Sanji scrutinized him using what little moon light there was and was surprised by the attractiveness of the man.

He had short light purple hair except for his bangs which were long. He had them off to one side covering one of his eyes just like Sanji's; the bangs were also wavy. His eyes were a nice shade of green that stood out from his pale skin and purple hair. He had about the same figure as Sanji except without as much muscles. He was the very definition of beauty on a stick.

Realizing that the man didn't seem to mean him any harm, Sanji asked more gently "What's your name?"

"My name is Blair." replied the man, now more calm since it seemed that Sanji wouldn't hurt him.

"Hmmm…I see well, why are you here? Who's chasing you?" asked Sanji as he tried to figure out what Blair was doing here.

"Well I-" started Blair but stopped as he sniffed the air.

Sanji raised an eyebrow in confusion, what was he up to now?

"Did you cut yourself?" asked Blair as Sanji noticed that his eyes were starting to turn red. Creepy.

"Oh." Sanji simply said as he saw that indeed, his hand was now sporting a cut running diagonally across his palm. "I guess I did."

Blair's eyes narrowed as he smiled in a way that contorted his features into something Sanji could only describe as sinister.

"You're an incubus aren't you." Though it was phrased like a question, Blair's tone suggested that it was a fact.

"How did you know?" asked Sanji as he slowly started backing toward the door, he didn't like how Blair had suddenly changed; almost as if he was an entirely different person.

"Your blood, I could smell the power in you." replied Blair as he licked his lips, by this time, his eyes were completely red. "This changes everything."

With that said, Blair suddenly disappeared from Sanji's line of vision and reappeared at his side. _He's fast!_ Before Sanji could fully comprehend the situation, his wrists and feet were bound while a gag was placed in his mouth.

Blair swept him off his feet (Literally) and carried Sanji princess style out the window. Sanji tried his best to struggle but stopped when he realized that the ropes were made from materials used to detain monsters.

_Damn it, I let my guard down and I get kidnapped. Wonderful._ Sanji thought sarcastically as Blair sprouted black wings and flew through the sky.

"Sleep, and I'll deal with you later." said Blair and against his will, Sanji fell into a fitful sleep.

xxxxxx

"Mmmm…" moaned Sanji as he woke up with a headache that made him feel like he had a hangover. He bolted upright into a sitting position when he remembered what had happened earlier. He realized that he didn't have a gag anymore, thankfully, but on the more negative side, he was now chained to the wall behind him.

Sanji assessed his surroundings and saw that he was in a run down place that only consisted of half a room, there wasn't even a roof and the whole place was completely open to nature. He saw that they were in a forest, most likely the forest surrounding the school. There was a very beautiful lake directly in front of him but right now, he was not in a situation where he could leisurely admire the beauty of the lake. Instead, he tried his best to find a solution to get out of this situation until a very annoying voice interrupted his plotting.

"Oh look brother! He's awake!"

"Yes, I can see that, brother. Maybe he can help us escape."

Sanji looked around for the source of the voice and finally noticed the two people chained besides him. Their eyes were almost like a cat's, giving away their identities as dragons. They were twins and both had short shaggy brown hair, tanned skin, and gold eyes.

Before Sanji could say anything to them, Blair appeared in front of Sanji. Sanji immediately trained his attention on Blair and said "Why are you doing this to me, Blair?"

"Blair? I do not know of this Blair you speak of. My name is Cain and you are to be confined here until I deem you ripe enough to eat." stated Blair in that haughty tone that made Sanji have an urge to shove feces into that arrogant face that matched the arrogant voice.

Though what Blair…or Cain said made him curious. "What do you mean 'ripe'?"

"He says that you have to be soaked in moon light for a month before your blood will be good." said one of the twins matter-of-factly and Sanji glared at him in annoyance since he didn't ask him.

During this exchange, Cain had started walking on the _lake _and across to the other side where more forest lay.

"What's he doing?" whispered one of the twins.

"He's walking on water." replied the other.

"Oh Jesus." they both said as they stared with wide eyes in awe at the approximate place where Cain had disappeared into the forest.

Sanji rolled his eyes and said "This really isn't the time to be joking around. Unless, you haven't noticed, we're currently being prepared as _food_. " putting extra emphasis on the last word. These idiots really didn't understand their current predicament, did they?

"Well, you see, it's really boring here and we don't get distracted easily so there's nothing to do here and- oh look, a butterfly!"

Sanji would have face palmed if he could.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry for the random crack moments! xD I'm trying to make it more light hearted because I don't like it when it gets too scary or serious. :D Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review as a reward for typing this with one hand! I even made longer than the amount I usually write as an apology for making you guys wait so long :) So please review? For me? **

**Oh yeah, and I have proof that my readers are perverts: I had the most reviews since I made this story for the last chapter. xD Dang, you people must love your lemons! X3 lol And SOME people *Cough*You know who you are.*Cough* didn't follow the rules and put more than five guesses. Pft. Cheaters. D: Oh well, it doesn't really matter xD**


	7. Dragons and Kisses

**A/N: "OHMEHGERD IS THIS AN UPDATE?! AJOFHOASHFOH?!" If that is your present state of mind then please stay calm as I answer with a: "LIKE OMG GIRLFRIEND IT'S A FASHIONABLY LATE UPDATE!" *Cough* Sorry, needed to get my daily dose of craziness out. **

**ANYWAYS, I sincerely apologize for everything and I hope that I haven't lost any of you faithful readers, I thank you so much for waiting this long and would give you chocolate kisses if I could :) If you guys are mad, feel free to rant...I accept any threats that you may have with an open mind :D**

_**I'm just gonna rant about why I didn't update so feel free to skip it.**_

**I officially have no life. I'm so sorry for updating so late… but high school has been really hectic… **

**Also, shit just went down. All I can say is that I was in the hospital for some time.**

**I will try to update weekly or every two weeks but there is no guarantees, so dear readers, please bear with me for now.**

**By the way, the story may take a serious turn soon so be prepared!**

**I also need a beta reader but I can't find one so if anyone has any suggestions…please tell me :)**

**Also, I've had no time to reply to your reviews so I'll just say it here: Thank you so much for being so supportive thus far. I'm writing for you readers and you guys are my motivation. :D Every time someone reviews I feel warmth in my heart and it makes me so happy reading your opinions about my story. Even if it is just one sentence or word, I cherish all of it :) Thank you.**

**Warnings: Language, I'm also sorry if Mihawk is OOC because I've never written his character before so…yeah…**

xxxxxx

Zoro was in a very dark place that seemed to stretch for miles; he quickly put his hands to his waist and was relieved to find that his swords were with him. He looked around in confusion, trying to find a way out when he saw a pinpoint of white light in the distance. Seeing as there was no other way out, he headed toward the light.

Once he arrived there, he realized he was at a bright clearing with flowers everywhere; an eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Zoro." said a voice to Zoro's right and he quickly drew one of his swords to look around warily.

His confusion mounted when he saw nothing but flowers but suddenly a man appeared seemingly out of no where a few feet in front of him.

Zoro relaxed and sheathed his sword when he realized who it was in front of him: Mihawk, his uncle and legal guardian. Also know as the greatest swordsman in the world and only second in fame to the Headmaster.

"Mihawk." Zoro said the man's name with slight curiosity; one of the powers of being a vampire was the ability to invade another's dreams, but it was not often Mihawk actually used it to speak to him.

They weren't really on good terms, with the whole Zoro trying to beat him and what not; they still cared for each other though, and of course they would never admit it.

"What are you here for?" asked Zoro, they were both men of few words after all and he wanted to get this over with.

"Do you know the history of vampires and how we became how we are now?" asked Mihawk abruptly.

Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion, this was…weird and random to say the least.

"No." He grunted noncommittally, though in reality he was immensely curious as to what brought on this topic.

"Then let me tell you. Make yourself comfortable." said Mihawk curtly as he sat down cross-legged on the flowers and Zoro copied the action to sit across from him.

"Have you ever wondered why we have developed into beings that do not need blood to survive?" Mihawk lightly rested his hands on his knees and continued, not even waiting for an answer from Zoro. "One of our ancestors did the forbidden: they fell in love with a human. This was a fruitless romance that had no happy ending, after all, vampires are hunters and humans are our prey."

Zoro scrunched his eyebrows in confusion; he seriously did not know where this conversation was leading to.

Ignoring Zoro's obvious confusion, Mihawk continued his speech "He would help her in any way he could, though secretly of course. She never knew he existed but he silently protected her… until that fateful night."

Zoro felt the mood change as Mihawk's expression grew more solemn and leaned forward in anticipation.

Mihawk adjusted his coat and continued speaking "It was the middle of the night and she was walking home from work when someone attacked her, luckily, he was nearby and he succeeded in saving her though the attacker escaped."

Zoro felt himself relax, he had thought from Mihawk's expression that this would be a tragic story but it seemed it wasn't. (After all, Mihawk always looks like that.)

"Don't relax yet, Zoro. Our history has no happy ending. What happened next was unexpected, she had been hurt during the attack and he gave in to bloodlust." said Mihawk in almost a whisper.

"You mean…" Started Zoro as it dawned to him what must have happened.

"Yes, he killed her; thus he vowed never to consume blood ever again and instead gets his energy from food." Stated Mihawk "Later on it was revealed that the attack was planned, someone from the family had wanted this to happen. To this day, he is still searching for the person whom he believes led him to commit this tragedy."

Zoro was silent as he mulled over this new information about his ancestry, he had never been interested in his ancestors but this certainly explained a lot of things; still, why would Mihawk tell him this…?

Mihawk seemed to sense his confusion and said "The reason for this story is a warning. We vampires have never had a happy ending in our romances and even if we did, we experienced many hardships and pain to reach that point."

Zoro scoffed, so this was what everything was about "Your point is?"

Mihawk seemed to be slightly uncomfortable which surprised Zoro greatly "Lately I've sensed that you have been experiencing a certain attraction for someone and I thought I would warn you before things went too far. There are also some…things I wanted to talk to you about relationships."

_Oh. Ohhhh… Was Mihawk trying to give him…the TALK?! _Zoro thought in panic, though his exterior still sported a poker face.

"You see," continued Mihawk shamelessly "When a man and woman or in your case, a man and man fall in love; certain thin-"

"I get it." Zoro hastily cut him off; there was no _fucking_ way he could sit through Mihawk, _the Mihawk-_greatest swordsman in the world- talk to him about this.

"I see." replied Mihawk, in his usual poker face; it seemed that nothing fazed him, even having such an awkward talk with Zoro.

Zoro cleared his throat and stood up hastily "If there's nothing else, I should go now." Zoro walked toward the exit which was a door in phthe middle of the field and opened the door.

"Remember Zoro, our ancestors have sinned too much, we will never have a happy relationship with anyone. Choose wisely; choose a lover who will be strong enough to go through these hardships with you." said Mihawk as he also stood up to leave.

Zoro paused, one hand still on the door, the other hand touching Wado. "I know." replied Zoro in barely a whisper before stepping though the door. He didn't need love, he's been alone all this time, he could continue doing so forever.

Forever was a long time though, but he would be okay…right?

xxxxxx

"…-ake up…wake up…WAKE UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Zoro jolted awake as something that felt like a foot collide with his head and immediately grabbed it before the person who attacked him could escape.

There was only one person he knew that would use their legs as a choice weapon…

With one hand still grabbing onto the person's leg, Zoro used his other hand to rub the growing bump on his head and growled "What the hell, Sanji? I was having a pleasant sleep…" Zoro blinked the sleep out of his eyes and realized that this was not Sanji; instead, it was a certain hot-headed incubus who seemed to be very pissed off.

"Ace." Zoro said curtly, before letting go of the leg and yawning in a bored manner.

"Where's Sanji?!" screeched Ace as he made a move to attack Zoro again.

Zoro stopped mid stretch to block the attack but not before Ace's words registered, he felt cold dread pit in his stomach and somehow, he knew this would not end well.

"What do you mean…?" asked Zoro slowly as he tried to comprehend why Ace would come to him of all people to look for Sanji. "And why are you asking me?"

"Sanji's missing and I know that you recently fought with Sanji so you're the most suspicious." said Ace as he sat down on the bed, drained of strength from worry.

"He's not in his room?" replied Zoro, choosing to ignore the 'most suspicious' thing.

"No, I went in there to try to seduce him…but he wasn't there. Most importantly, there were signs of a struggle and Sanji's blood is on a corner of his table. It's fresh too; it couldn't have been more than an hour ago." Ace sighed and turned his head over to look Zoro in the eye. "I'm sorry for attacking you, now that I've calmed down I do not smell Sanji's blood on you."

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the fact that Ace was trying to seduce Sanji but decided that since he was kind enough to apologize…

"I don't get it, why don't you just tell the teachers or one of the higher ups?" said Zoro in puzzlement.

"Well, you see, Sanji has a habit of practicing his martial arts during the night where no one could see him so I thought that maybe he was just training and went out for a walk…I don't want him to get in trouble, you know that we are forbidden to go out at night." replied Ace.

"And you would know this because…?" Zoro gritted his teeth in annoyance when he realized just how often Ace went to Sanji's room. During the night. Alone. Zoro shook his head to clear his jealousy; the most important thing right now was to find Sanji.

_Did I just think jealousy? This is not good; attraction to someone is not good…_ Zoro was rather weary, especially after that talk with Mihawk, it raised many barriers around his heart that he did not previously have; it also caused him to realize just how much trouble and over all pain he would have to go through in order to find someone to love, or someone who loves him.

Ace snapped Zoro out of his musing when he said "Let's hurry and find Sanji, I might just be over thinking it but my gut feeling tells me that he is not doing something as simple as taking a walk."  
"What gave you the idea that I would help you?" Sneered Zoro, although he would definitely help without a doubt, he just wanted to annoy Ace. Just the fact that he's been in Sanji's room countless times whereas Zoro himself has not even went there once irked him immensely.

"You will." replied Ace simply as he stood up and walked out the door without looking back.

Hastily, Zoro shoved on a shirt and pants to follow the stupid bastard that didn't even wait for him.

xxxxxx

"Where are we going?" asked Zoro hastily as they ran through the woods after sneaking out of the school. It had been fairly easy; since Ace's hypnotic powers came in handy with knocking out the guards.

"No idea." said Ace as he unfurled his black leathery wings to speed up.

"What?!" exclaimed Zoro before skidding to a stop, pulling on Ace's wings to force him to a stop too.

"Ow! That hurt you asshole!" screeched Ace as he swatted Zoro's hands away and rubbed at his abused wings.

"If you didn't know the way then why are you leading?!" shouted Zoro, he was cold, it was the middle of the night, and they were in the woods for god's sakes! He was rightfully angry, or at least that's what he told himself; though maybe he was being a bit harsh…

"You would have gotten us even more lost if you led!" screamed Ace back indignantly, though in the back of his mind he figured that being so loud with a potential kidnapper/killer around wasn't very wise….he chose to ignore his smarter side, like he always did.

Any regret at being mean to Ace gone, he took deep breaths to hold down his annoyance and could only glare at Ace angrily; after all, he was kind of right….

A sudden rustling to the left stopped Zoro's train of thought, and while Ace was still grumbling about his sense of direction, Zoro put his guard up. Something was out there. Something nasty.

"Shhh!" said Zoro as he swiftly drew his swords and Ace quieted down in record time due to the urgency in his voice.

They both heightened their senses and looked around warily before another rustling near them led them to leap toward the source.

Fangs and swords bared, they parted the bushes and took aim at a….raccoon?

The poor traumatized raccoon gave a squeak before tucking its tail between its legs and ran away as fast as its little short legs could carry it.

Zoro and Ace glanced at each other in bewilderment before sheathing their weapons, hearts still pounding from the adrenaline.

"Ha ha, we are such idiots, getting scared at nothing." laughed Ace a bit breathless as he patted his pants to get the leaves off and continued walking.

"But I could've sworn…" muttered Zoro before shaking his head and following Ace.

_That boy has sharp instincts…_

The leaves rustled and the dark presence faded to nothingness leaving nothing but the dead vegetation around him.

xxxxxx

A certain blond-haired incubus awoke with a start and realized that he was covered in water…no wait, it was his sweat.

He was panting and his eyes wide from the nightmare he had just had; he had dreamed of Zoro and Ace coming to save him…only to meet their doom in the hands of Blair, or Cain; seriously though, what was his name?!

He sighed and turned his head to the side, only to find those twins staring at him with wide gold eyes crinkled in worry.

He could practically feel the question in the air: _Are you okay?_

_I'm fine._ He tried to convey with his eyes, though he appreciated their kindness, this wasn't really the most appropriate situation to be worrying about someone else and it was a bit awkward with the whole chained-up-on-a-wall thing.

He noticed they visibly relaxed and even smiled at him, Sanji decided that if they were going to be stuck here for a whole month then he might as well get to know them; maybe together, they would be able to escape and get help.

"My name's Sanji…yours?" he smiled gently, they seemed younger than him, maybe by a year or two and he didn't want to scare them…

"My name's Soulirus," said the one on the right and he gestured to his twin before saying "And unless you haven't noticed, this is my twin, Treyston."

"Those are very…unique names." replied Sanji as he scrunched his curled brows in a frown; he didn't even understand how someone could even pronounce names like that…

"Yes, they are our full dragon names; well, just the first names of course. Our full names are…rather long. You can call us Soul and Trey respectively if you want," The twins smiled and Sanji couldn't help but smile back, they were just so adorable…kind of reminded him of that doctor at the school, the same innocence.

_I have to get them out of here; they don't deserve to die like this._ Resolved, Sanji set his lips into a thin line as he concentrated on bending his legs in a way that _might_ make it possible for him to destroy the wall he was chained on. Though there was a risk of his hands getting injured, he was ready to risk it in order to escape from his imminent death.

Since Sanji was sitting on the floor with his wrists both chained to the wall above him, he decided that the best way to do this was to swing up and destroy the part of the wall holding his hands together.

Carefully, Sanji bent his wrists and winced at the bite of metal on his flesh before using his powerful legs to propel himself up in a movement similar to a backwards somersault. A grunt of pain sounded through his chest when his feet connected with the wall above him and twisted his body in an awkward angle but his flexibility saved him from what would have been a damaged or broken spinal chord.

Silence reigned through the clearing as everyone waited in anticipation for something, _anything,_ to happen. Sanji fell back onto the floor in disbelief, it didn't work, that was their only way out and it didn't work. He cursed himself for being weak and despised the fact that he couldn't get out of their predicament with his own strength.

"Soul, Trey, do you guys have anything that you can use to get us out?" Sanji figured that if he had no more options then might as well ask someone else for ideas; he paused, and waited for an answer but never got one.

Curious, he turned his head to the side to see what the twins were up to; strangely, they were just staring at the ground listlessly as if dazed.

"Soul…? Trey…?" Sanji's curled brows furled in worry, they didn't look good…was something wrong?

When no response was said back Sanji stretched his leg to kick a piece of rock at them and maybe snap them out of whatever weird trance they were in.

The pebble hit the cheek of Soul, the one nearest to Sanji, and he looked up to stare at Sanji…with purple eyes. They were a brilliant violet that seemed to almost glow in the dark and was quite pretty, if not for the array of goose bumps Sanji felt from the creepiness of those pretty eyes.

_What the fuck?_ Sanji raised a brow as Soul stared at him with those unusual purple eyes which Sanji clearly remembered to previously be gold, after a moment, Soul slumped his head back into the previous position and stared at the floor.

_What is wrong with them? _Sanji didn't know much about dragons but he knew that they didn't have weird mood swings that turned their personalities, and their eyes, one hundred eighty degrees. It might just be puberty…yeah; he's not even going to go there.

Confusion at an all time max, Sanji looked up to survey his surroundings tiredly, he may need to memorize where everything is in order to make his escape easier. His bored scanning of the shrubs and trees revealed one particular puff that contrasted from the rest; it seemed kind of li-

"Zoro!" Sanji whispered loudly in surprise and hope, indeed, it was the moss head who walked toward Sanji with a leisurely pace and seemed at peace with the whole world with an expressionless face.

"Zoro, why are you here?" Without waiting for an answer, Sanji plowed on, it was best to get out while Blair/Cain was not here otherwise it would get messy. "I didn't need your help but since you're here…can you unchain me? And also unchain the other two, they're with me."

When no response was given Sanji looked up from where he was fumbling with his chains to Zoro who still had an indescribable look on his face.

"Zoro…?" Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro leaned in slowly until he was a few centimeters from his face and Sanji gasped at the sudden lack of space between them.

Sanji shuddered as Zoro took his lips in a nip and kissed him lightly before Sanji opened his mouth to give more access to Zoro, though he really shouldn't be doing this, it was just so tempting…

"I love you." murmured Zoro whose words were slightly muffled by his mouth on Sanji's.

Sanji was slightly breathless from the confession and the kiss as he panted and gulped for air like a starved animal; Zoro leaned back and with a weird glint in his eyes and repeated "I love you, so, so much."

Sanji didn't even have time to react when a knife was plunged into his body straight through his chest by the same man that had just kissed him so gently and professed his love for him.

_TBC_

**A/N: What? What was that? I'm evil? :D You guys should know that by now xD Yes, you can actually whisper loudly :3 Also I didn't check it so if there's any mistakes please tell me! (Since I still need a beta reader…) Update shall be in a week or two because I'm still recovering and I also have competitions to go to~ Hope you enjoyed this brief chapter guys! Review please! (Reviews make me more motivated ;3 Review and Sanji might be spared…)**


End file.
